Worth Saving
by sILY2Q3
Summary: Patton is now famous and very spoiled at age 25. His friends are now very worried of him,will Fanny change that?  Includes:60/86 1/362 3/4 2/5 23/35 all the others you an think of. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"I said no! I am not doing more commercials!" He hung up.

Foot steps entered the marble room. "Patton Drivolsky. What happened to you? You used to be the best. What happened to that kid in you way back then? I hope he wasn't over powered with his own power." Nigel Uno stared at his now famous friend.

Patton chuckled. "Nigel,Nigel,Nigel. Quit playing games! We're adults now,nothing to stop it." Age of 18, Patton graduated early from collage,Age 20,first movie,age 23,won 3 grammy awards in one day. Today,age 25 and a total jerk.

Another set of footsteps came in. "Your killing your life mate. Unhealthy to do all these stuff." Dr. Beatles shook his head. Wally changed during the years. Started fighting less and helping more. Also ended up with Kuki Sanban as his wife.

"Pfft...whatever." Patton left the room with a message beeping in the phone.

_"I'm not there right now leave a message." Beep "-ey Patton it's me Fanny. Figured it's been to long so maybe we should hang out again to catch up. Rachel's coming with us too so yeah. If you want tomorrow at 3pm. Bye!" Beep 1 message._

Nigel smirked and eyed Wally who was certainly thinking the same thoughts. "This will turn interesting." Nigel said.

"Yes,it will." Wally agreed.

They both exited the room

* * *

So the half "Hey" in the message. We've all been there before,excited and said it before the beep.

Ok this is pretty much about Patton over using his own power and is now a total clueless jerk. Receiving a call from Fanny he will get so don't worry! The only question is will he go?...ok what am I saying this an obvious movie question here! Ok so hope you enjoyed this it is 1:48am and i gotta leave now


	2. Chapter 2

Patton woke up the next morning feeling lively. "Good morning ." He greeted the maid.

"Good morning to you . Any requests?" She laid down Patton's breakfast.

"Yes,I heard a message beeping will you please?"

She then pressed the play button and the message resounded. _"-ey Patton it's me Fanny. Figured it's been to long so maybe we should hang out again to catch up. Rachel's coming with us too so yeah. If you want tomorrow at 3pm. Bye!" 1 old message. Beep._

Patton quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

He came back out fully dried and dressed in casual wear. "Sir?" stared blankly at her master.

"What? I have to meet my old friends! Bye!" He ran out of the room. He slowly came back after 3 minutes. "Where does she want to meet?"

She slyly pressed the button again and another message resounded.

_"...Patton? This is Rachel,we're going to Starbucks alright? Good bye!" 1 old message. Beep._

Patton thanked her and ran back out. "Bye Nigel! Feed the cat and don't spill the juice!"

"Okay? Wait a sec,we don't have a cat!" Too late. Patton left to his red Ferrari and sped to Starbucks.(Just a state of speech,he isn't speeding.)

He finally pulled over to the parking lot and slowly came out of the car. He came to a lady with bright red fiery hair. "Why hello-" The person who he was talking to turned out to be a guy. "Ah-I'm sorry I thought you were a girl!" His face was red out of embarrassment.

The man chuckled. "What are you talking about? I am a girl!"

"Right. Buh-bye!" He quickly sat down to a short haired blonde. "Can this day get any weirder?"

"Why yes. Would you like a cup of tea with my cake you put your hand on?" Rachel smirked while Patton removed his hand from the short cake.

Fanny returned with two drinks,a mocha cappuccino and a caramel latte. "Oh thought you'd never come. Do you want to share?"

"Sure" Patton said. Fanny put a straw in the latte and mocha letting him choose. He picked up the latte and took a sip. "So which of them is yours?"

The now decommissioned 86 giggled. "Um,that?" Patton choked on the drink and shakily put it back down.

He slumped on his chair and groaned. "Can this get any weirder?" The same guy that he bumped into slipped a note in his pocket. _"Meet me in the holiday inn if you want to have real fun ;)~"_

Rachel and Fanny started laughing. "Nice girlfriend there Patt." Fanny said.

"Yeah yeah." He leaned over to take another sip noticing Fanny taking a sip with another straw.(A little cliche though.)

"Fanny and Patton laying on a bed. M-A-K-I-N-G-O-U-T-A-N-D-S-T-U-F-F-T-H-E-N-I-N-N-I-N-E-M-O-N-T-H-S-W-I-L-L-H-A-V-E-B-A-B-I-E-S. First comes dating then comes fights the comes marriage then comes more fights then comes little Fanny and Patton babies from Fanny's-"(Courtesy of my friend in youtube Bubblez8082)

"Rachel!" Fanny and Patton said in unison with red faces.

The old leader laughed on the table. "Sorry!" On que Nigel came in.

"There you are! Did you forget your interview today?" Nigel stopped and looked at Rachel then back at Patton then at on Fanny. "Sir are you dating one of them?"

Rachel started laughing harder.

The very famous actor slapped him softly on the shoulder. "No!"

Nigel put on an ear to ear smile. "Then you won't mind if I steal your show?" He grabbed a chair and sat next to Rachel. "So is he being nice?"

"Yeah! He also has a girlfriend!" Fanny pointed to the guy with red hair.

"Oh I'm jealous now!" Patton slumped in his chair. He groaned while his butler chatted with the girls. "So um,wanna hang out sometime? Maybe a movie?"

Rachel giggled. "Sure! I'd like that."

The two of them left the building leaving Patton and Fanny alone on the table. "Looks like it's just you and me Patt."

Patton sat up straight as they both took a sip on the now warm latte. "Looks like your boss and my butler are going out. Woopdy doo."

Fanny nodded. "How 'bout a movie?" She asked.

"Sure!"

They both looked at each others eyes and smiled. "Green Hornet?" They raced off to the theater with two figures following in the background.

"Those guys are idiots." The first one said.

"I know right?" The second one said.

* * *

Looks like someone has it out for those two. Or maybe not. Now time to watch CSI,enjoy and have a wonderful Christmas which is coming in 5 days by the way!


	3. Chapter 3

_"How about the Green Bee?"_

_"Nah. Sounds like an energy bar."_

_"The Green Hornet?"_

_"Yeah! Great name!"_

_"But maybe the Green Bee-"_

_"No. No."_

Fanny covered her mouth to keep her from laughing. "Better then Starbucks?" Patton whispered.

"Totally." Fanny whispered back.

"Fanny?" A man with long orange hair turned around.

"Rick?" The two smiled while Patton sat there dumbfounded.

He tapped the two on the shoulder. "Um not to interrupt but,who are you?"

Fanny blushed,"Rick here is my boyfriend." She smiled then everything blacked out.

...

"Oh my gosh! Patton are you okay?" A voice echoed.

Patton laughed nervously. "OH yes Gsmmu. Ah?"

"Maybe we should get the doctor." The same voice said.

...

"Ugh. Where am I? And why do I have a tube in my hand?" Patton looked around. "Oh hey Wally!"

nodded. "How are you Patton?"

Patton turned to his right and saw Fanny sleeping. "Oh you have no idea! I had this weird dream that Fanny was dating some dude named Rick and that this girl just like her but way younger KISSED him! Funny right?"

"Oh God I just can't hold it in!" Nigel started laughing on the floor.

"Oh yeah and that I cut my butlers payment for the whole year!" He mocked.

Nigel stopped laughing and wiped himself off.

Fanny woke up. "Patton? Finally you're awake! Good thing Rick called or you could've,you know." She smiled and Patton nodded.

Nigel came between them. "Well this is just jolly eh?"

They both just glared at him. "Sure." Fanny and Patton said in unison _again._

_...at the bar..._

"Another hit." Patton demanded.

The bar tender poured more vodka in the cup. "Keep it up and you're gonna get knocked out on this table buddy."

Nothing,he just took another drink.

"Hey,kid! Where do I know you?" A lady with light orange hair came to him. "Do you know Nigel Uno?"

Patton turned to her. "Yeah my butler why do you care?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm Lizzie Devine his...ex. Couple years ago but you wouldn't remember." She sat next to him. "Um,white please. Listen you need to get out of here. Every heartbreak goes here but you,you're famous! They're gonna start pimping out on you over here."

"Yeah and why would you care? So what! I'm not a heartbreak,I'm a heartbreak-er! See the girl in CNN? I dated her broke up a week later and then started dating again! I'm like the better Joe Jonas!"

Lizzie hit the table. "You're nothing! Understand? You're a drunk that has no idea what's in his stupid mind! Me? I came here to clear my f****** mind! And you came here because you're hurt! The good thing is that you actually have a heart. I gotta go." She slipped a card in his pocket. "Call me. I'm a therapist." She walked out of the door.

...

"Alright! Tonight is karaoke night! Let's see who wants to go first eh? You sir!" The owner pointed at Patton who was now on the lime light.

Squinting he stood up. "Me? Oh no."

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" The crowd roared.

Patton raised his arms in defeat. "Alright,alright. Hand me the mic."

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kind of boring  
Need something that I can confess_

__

Till all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who drive the shiny big black cars

And everyday I see the news  
All the problems we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
send it straight to gold  
I don't really like my flow, oh, so

_____Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Got no reason  
Got no shame  
Got no family  
I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything  
_

___Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

___Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm Gonna give all my secrets awa_

_All my secrets away _

_All my secrets away_(Secrets-One Republic)

"Thank you and really nice voice who are you?" The owner asked.

"Drivolsky,Patton Drivolsky." He walked out the door drunk and tired. "I have nothing to be jealous about. Nothing!"

Walking through the cold he bumped into somebody. "Oh Patton! Heard you went to the hospital." Rachel helped him up.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" He brushed himself off.

They began walking with themselves. "I see you heard of her boyfriend,Rick."

Patton grunted. "Yeah?"

"First you only met her again just for today and it already looks like you're 10 and jealous of the babysitters boyfriend!"

"Now hold up! I'm not jealous! Patton Drivolsky is not jealous! I never get jealous alright? If I had a wife and we had kids and then she goes out with her friends and a guy I wouldn't get jealous!" Rachel stared at him in shock.

She stood straight and lowered her head. "Then why the hell am I even here for? Good job Patton Drivolsky. You have become the person you are and will never change." She shoved past him and disappeared in the night.

* * *

This story wasn't gonna be all happy the whole way! Nope every story has it's dramas. 3 more days till Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Final day of publishing for the week till next week. Trying to use it up before my schools Winter Break ends. **

**

* * *

**

_Beep. "Hey it's Fanny. You alright? I've been trying to find you for days! Call me back or at the very least try." Beep one old message._

_Beep. "It's me again. It's been 2 weeks and you still didn't call me. Is everything alright?" Beep._

_Beep. "Patton,if somethings wrong just call me! I'll understand." Beep._

_Beep. "Patt? Um just letting-hic-you know that R-hic-Rick broke up with-hic-me." Beep 12 old messages._

**...(Listen to How to Save a Life by the Fray and it will be a little better)**

"Patton,Fanny called you a lot of times. Do you want to call back?" Nigel came into Pattons room.

Patton hesitated and sucked in the air. "No."

,the maid entered the room. "Would you like some breakfast sir?"

He grunted in response. And she left.

"Patt,Nigel told me you were sick. Anything you'd like to tell me? It's been weeks and you haven't gotten up." Wally pulled a chair from the corner and sat near the bed.

Patton said nothing but remembered the messages from Fanny and played them all back.

_Beep. One new message. "I can't believe you Patton Drivolsky. You hurt me but more,you hurt Fanny. She's only trying to help you right now! To be honest I have no idea why she's been waiting for you! Here's a little message for Nigel,thanks for the dinner and for you? Didn't you get the message?" Beep._

_Beep. "If you're listening to this then you ignored it. I HATE you Patton Drivolsky. And maybe Fanny will pop up and say that to. But to be honest ever since we were kids I know she never hated you." Beep. One old message._

_'What have I done?'_ He thought._ Like Jack when he fell from the skies so blue now so dark,from the candy so sweet now bitter and to dust. _Nothing not one to trust but he,his butler,and every one of his own workers. Bur now he begins to not to rely on others or himself. Begins to not trust himself. Honestly,strangers think of only one thing when they take a single glance at him,"Is he even worth it anymore?". Now one of his own friends are now strangers in their own thoughts. Maybe two or more but only one is left untouched. Fanny Fulbright. She has changed more than anybody,her side that she wants to hide has been shown to everybody but what she allows to show has been lost. Lost in her own bitter sweet memories.

"Patton..." He ignored it thinking it's only his imagination. "Come on now wake up." Still did not move. The person began to get more angst. "Wake up!" She began shaking him. Ignoring it he still didn't move. The energy in the room began to change. "PATTON DRIVOLSKY GET UP!" She pushed him off the bed and got up.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He stopped,staring blankly at his friend. "Fanny...Why are you here? DON'T YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING!"

She closed her eyes and opened them again. She finally began to speak,"I would never." She managed to choke out.

Patton stomped. "THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE? If you wanted to talk you could've used the phone." He began lowering his voice.

Fanny looked up and stared coldly at him. You could almost see them fighting like they were kids again. "You...you! YOU STUPID BOY! I DID BUT YOU NEVER ANSWERED! WHAT ELSE WAS THERE TO DO?" See what I mean? Although they fought like kids,they thought of it like a big deal.

"Well-you could-..." Patton faced the other way to avoid eye contact.

"That's what I thought." There was a long silence and she left the room. She then ran back and embraced him crying. "But I missed you."

Patton's cheeks turned red of warmth or because he was being hugged for the first time of his not life but adult hood. "What about your boyfriend?"

Fanny let go. "You really need to listen to the old messages."

* * *

This isn't even HALF of it yet...more to come next week. Have a good day everyone and have a **Very Merry Christmas**(I just realized this is a sneak peak on a story I might post. The bold letters. ALL the bold letters and italian.)

Now one last thing,and it is a question. Were you naughty or nice? My answer will be...NAUGHTY since I threatened to stab someone and hit someone and screamed at my mom and used a watergun to wet me and my moms room because I went to "over board" and making a total mess in my room and bringing rats in the room. Be honest people!


	5. Chapter 5

_Week 1_

"Ok ok. Now!" Fanny fell backwards blind folded and Patton caught her.

Fanny unfolded the blindfold and threw her arms around her,**friend**. "Ok I know I can trust you but can you trust me?"

He put his arms up as a sign of surrender. "Nope! Nuh-uh! Can't trust you!" He began walking away but pulled back by now hyper and mischievous girl.

"Sorry but you have no chose." Patton was pulled up to the stage and blindfolded.

"If I fall," Patton started.

Fanny laughed slightly. "Don't worry! And...now!" Patton fell backwards falling onto Fanny who was now on the ground below Patton. They began laughing and Patton rolled over to his back into a different background on a high cliff.(There is something about cliffs that I love.)

"So,you and Rick broke up huh?" Patton said counting the stars.

Fanny sighed. "Yeah,it's been about an entire month. New Years is tomorrow to."

"Yeah. Are you gonna spend it with your family?" Patton asked still counting.

"Nah. I mean,sure but my brother Shaunie is all the way in Canada with his family,Paddy with dad in the hospital and mom,God rest her soul in peace."

"She died!" Patton sat up shocked.

"Oh no! But in a coma and we'll never know." She looked closely at the stars and turned to the large moon still holding the changed moon base. "Wonder what's happening up there."

Patton studied Fanny and the moon. 'Ugh. It feels like I should remember something...something important...'

**12 YEARS AGO**

_"Alright Numbuh 60,don't think I'll go easy on ya!" Fanny said with force._

_Patton sighed and sat down on the torn chair where all operatives always feared. "Just go right ahead and decommission me already Numbuh 86."_

_The red head slowed down and stood back. "What?" _

_"Go ahead! I'm ready to forget." He closed his eyes waiting for impact from the plunger. But it never came. He opened an eye and saw her crying a bit. "H-Hey! Why are you crying for?" Patton stood in panic not knowing what to do._

_Fanny sniffed and looked up at him,still teary eyed. "I just don't exactly like to see people like you leave. There was the time with Ra__chel too. But,there are some things someone like me knows...even if it's supposedly a secret." She looked down and smiled at the passing memories. "Sorry," She__ apologized. "I do this every time I decommission someone. But it's usually after it's been done."_

_Patton got up and hugged her. He then let go and held her on her shoulders,looked her straight in the eyes and said,"I promise,with all my heart,decommissioned or not,that I will always try to make you happy. And I will never leave you behind alright? In two months you'll be in the chair,and I'll be waiting for you. But I will only make this promise only if you don't cry,okay? It's alright to cry but don't cry when you know nothing bad'll happen to me or anyone. They'll always go to a better place or stay the same. Alright? Come on,smile for me." Patton said,Fanny sniffled in a smile. "Good girl." He said calmed down. Numbuh 60 sat back on the chair and felt a peck on the lips. He blushed and looked up._

_"Bye,Patton." Fanny smiled weakly and pulled the lever. She closed her eyes while he lost his memories. When she opened them,a confused boy was sitting on the chair._

_"Um,where am I?" He asked,no memories below the age of 13. _

_Numbuh 86 sighed. "I'll go bring you home...teenager."_

_"Who are you?" He asked following her to the ship._

_Fanny shut the door and started it. She hesitated answering and finally said,"Fanny,Fanny Fulbright." And friendship started from there. _

**END**

"Hey,have I ever...promised anything?" Patton asked.

Fanny turned her head and sighed. "No."

* * *

There will be a continuation for the ahem "flashback"...which was Fanny's.

Did Fanny really get decommissioned? Is Patton ever gonna gain his memories back? Will we ever know what's going on with the rest of the couples said to be here? Find out in the next chapter of,Worth Saving!


	6. Chapter 6

**PLAYBACK**

_"Hey,have I ever promised...anything?" Patton asked._

_Fanny turned her head and sighed. "No."_

**NOW**

"No," Fanny got up and brushed herself off. "I gotta go." She walked away.

Patton then got up and chased after her. The rain started pouring in. "Wait!" He put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

Fanny turned to him up with her red curly hair all wet and said,"Good-Bye." She then walked away from the scene.(I'm a sucker for cheesy love scenes. Unless you think of this as a love scene.

...

"3-2-1-HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The whole town began to cheer and kiss their girlfriends/boyfriends.

The only two not in the crowd were hitting the bars or at home. You can guess who's at the bar this time.

Fanny only came to the bar named _"Lucky 13"_(real bar!) when she was feeling down. The same bar tender who treated Patton came up to her,at the age of 53,and slightly plump,still has a good old heart no matter what bad goes on. But this bad to him was worst than anything he has seen before. "Excuse me ma'am,do you have a minute."

Fanny shrugged. "Go for it." She said.

"My name is Butch.(Not to be mistaken as Butch from RRB from PPG. The belong to Craig M.) I saw another guy sit at that exact same chair. Looked as if the same as you. Anything wrong there sweetheart? Because he was a boy and you are-"

"They always compare me! Comparing me to some stupid boy who is so scared. Well then why the hell do they say they're better then?" She started mumbling under her breathe cooling herself off before speaking again.

Butch was shocked at how much anger laid inside of her for so long. "Well then,if you're finished let me tell you his name. He said Patton Drivolsky. I don't completely remember his last name but I know it has "D" at the first." Butch said with a queens accent. "Look ah,I'm just trying to tell you. Maybe you know him?" Now Fanny was at shock. _'That boy,that Patton. He was depressed? How can Patton be sad,when he was with me he was always happy. Well except for when he was trapped in his room...wait why did he even isolate himself in the first place?' _She noticed Butch walk away and came to him. "Um,did he do anything?"

"Yeah he was talking to the girl who comes here every Saturday,Liz Devine. She only comes here Saturdays or Sundays,no working days. I heard them have an argument,something like said and broken hearted. Than I called him up to sing some random song on the 2010 karaoke." Butch explained. "Good luck." He smiled,then walked away back behind the counter taking orders as usual.

Fanny ran out,it was raining slightly. Some thunder crackles in the background. She slipped on the pavement. "Ahh!" She yelped in pain. The rain just making it worsen. Fanny crawled into an alley way,balling up to a ball shape form. Hoping somebody will come by and help her. But that never came.

* * *

_"Well Tom,this New Years was crazy! And a local girl found injured in an ally way. Name revealed as Fulbright. Ended up with a broken arm. Reason was she got jumped!"_

"What?" Rachel gasped while the news kept going.

_"I know Allen. More and more happen each New Year. We're coming live on-"_

Rachel turned off the TV screen. "Fanny..." She said worriedly. Up came the door bell and she got up groggily. "Yes how may I help," She gasped in glee and wrapped her around her roommate. "FANNY! YAY FANNY FANNY FANNY!" Fanny fell down and fell asleep in an instant. "Oh Fanny." She sighed.

* * *

Yeah I know. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?...well I have a life to! I do stuff! Like practicing my violin and school and tests and family and friends and crushes and BOTH!...seriously my life is becoming messed up. first me getting a lot of bad grades and still doing every single piece of homework possible and studying the best i can and still getting F's and my family when my bros over seas and my dad in which i only see for 2 days and he leaves and my crush liking my BEST FRIEND!...ugh...lots of stuff...oh and valentines coming up! how nice...


End file.
